Little Footsteps
by Mika and Numa
Summary: Cloud finds himself attracted to a little Sitar player, Starting a relationship with no strings attached. but when he is forced to make a decision whether he should commit or leave the relationship all together, What will he chose? A Clemyx AU!


**First Steps**

Cloud uncomfortably fidgeted in his seat. Cid had bought the tickets to this concert, and invited him. But Cid bailed out on him at the last second. Cloud found himself alone in the two man booth.

He reclined in his chair, and stifled a yawn. He would just take an expensive nap. Besides, Cid was the one that paid, not him. His eyes drooped shut as the soothing music filled the room. The faint sound of a Sitar reached his ears. Slowly he opened his eyes, leaning forward out of curiosity.

Leaning forward in his chair, he caught sight of the sitar player. Immediately he forgot about the sound of the sitar, and his nap. The dirty gold locks that adorned his head, were in the form of an oddly attractive mullet.

He watched entranced as the sitar player plucked the string on his sitar. The man bowed, the curtains dropped, and the sound left. Leaving cloud to softly clap for the show, still staring into space.

Before the next show even started, he ran out of his seat, twisted the halls, and exiting the entrance of the concert hall. It was cold outside, and the air before him was solid. Sandiego traffic trudging through the light snow fall.

Cloud rounded the building, finding himself through the back, where he dearly hoped to run into the little sitar player.

He was too busy thinking to realize the man in front of him, and he smashed into him. They slid to the ground, and Cloud felt a sharp pain on his rump. "Hey, why don't you watch-" He was cut off, catching sight of the man in front of him. It was the little Sitar player himself. Cloud stood up, extending his hand to the blond.

The blond took it, and pulled himself up. "I'm sorry, I should have been watching my step." Demyx apologized, brushing the snow from his black robes.

" No, no! I shouldn't have been running like that." Cloud stated, extending his hand again. " I'm cloud. " He mumbled.

" I'm Demyx." Demyx replied, shaking his hand.

" You want to go get some coffee?" Cloud asked.

Demyx was dumbfounded at the random question. " Ummm, well. O.K. Just let me go put away my Sitar." Demyx wandered back into the building.

'Score.' Cloud thought to himself, relaxing against the wall.

Demyx soon came back out, sitar-less. " So, ummm. where are we going? " Demyx mumbled.

Cloud shrugged. " Whatever Cafe we run into first I guess. " He said smoothly, extending his arm to Demyx, who in turn cautiously wrapped his arm around it.

" Your really good at that. The sitar. " Cloud stated.

" Ummmm, well, yea. I've been playing for ever since I could remember." Cloud smirked, and Demyx felt a blush creep onto his face. As they neared the Cafe, Demyx mouthed the words to himself. " The Black Bean. " Demyx furrowed his brow. " I don't think I've ever been here before. "

Cloud chuckled. " That a bad thing? "

Demyx's eyes widened, hoping he hadn't said anything offensive. " No, no! It's fine! " He said frantically.

"OK, I was just asking." Cloud chuckled. He led them to a booth, and they took their seats.

Demyx wrapped his arms around himself. " It's pretty cold in here. " He said, grateful he couldn't see his breath in a solid form.

Cloud scooched closer to Demyx on the leather blue seats, gently prying one of Demyx's hand from around himself, and held it in between them. " Better? "

Demyx couldn't control his blushing face, nervously nodding.

The waitress neared, pouring their coffee. " Anything else? " She questioned. " Not right now. " Cloud shook his head. The waitress nodded, and left.

Demyx felt a twinge of disappointment as cloud's hand left his own to grasp his coffee. "So you like black coffee?" Demyx questioned, pouring creamer into his cup, nearly filling half of it with sugar.

"uh-uh." He replied giving Demyx an odd look. " And I'm guessing you don't? "

Demyx smiled smugly, shaking his head. "nope."

" So what got you so interested into the sitar? "

Demyx looked from his cup to Cloud. " Well, I was always made fun of for not being into sports and stuff like that, y'know? And no one was really accepting of me being gay..." Demyx furrowed his brow. " How did you find out I was gay anyways? " He questioned.

" What makes you think I thought you were gay? " Sarcasm dripping from clouds tone. Demyx didn't catch it.

" You just asked me out on a date! ...or at least I think you did. " Demyx lowered his head.

Cloud placed his hand on Demyx's knee, causing him to jump. " I did Demyx. And trust me, I think everyone in there thought you were gay. "

Demyx crossed his arms. " How so? " He asked defensively.

" I'm not quite sure. There's just this odd thing about you I can't explain. "

Demyx pouted. " If everyone thinks I'm gay, Then I think I deserve to know a reason why! " Demyx said loud enough to get a few peculiar looks from people in the cafe.

Cloud just stared at him.

" What are you looking at! " Demyx questioned in frustration.

Cloud chuckled again. " Your so cute. "

The sitar player felt another blush crawl onto his face, and he shut up.

Cloud slid his arm from Demyx's knee, to his waist, pulling him up next to him.

Demyx's blush deepened. " So...ummm...Cloud? " Demyx flustered.

" hmmm. "

" Does this mean, were like...dating? "

" Uh-uh, that is. If you don't want to be. " Cloud said, taking another sip of his coffee.

Demyx smiled, hugging the man beside him. They talked until the Cafe closed. It was around midnight by the time Cloud was walking Demyx home

" So Cloud? " Asked the Sitar player clinging to his arm.

"hmmm."

"How long do you think we'll last? Me and you?"

Cloud hesitated to answer, and they turned another corner. " A long time. "

" But we barely know each other. " Demyx said doubtfully.

" As of now. " Cloud continued. " As we move on we'll learn more. "

Demyx sighed. " But it all seems unlikely, y'know? You finding a sitar player extremely hot, So you ask him out on a date without ever even seeing him before that night. "

Cloud pulled from Demyx just enough to twine their fingers. " It's OK to bond fast, and were not all that serious right now anyways. Besides, how well do you already now me? " He asked, shifting his gaze.

"Well." Demyx bit his lower lip, looking at the ground recollecting in his mind. " You like black coffee, white chocolate, classical music, you use 2b got hair gel, your shoe size is 8 and a half, and...and." Demyx struggled to go on.

Cloud smirked. " You already know allot about me Demyx, and you'll just keep learning. " He tightened his hold on Demyx's fingers.

" I guess your right." He looked up in front of himself. " Hey there it is! " He quickened his pace, nearly dragging cloud behind him. He only stopped when he reached his porch, looking back to see Cloud's shocked reaction. " What? " Demyx mumbled.

" I didn't know you lived in a pent house Demyx. "

Demyx meekly smiled. " umm, well yea...I guess I do. "

Cloud took hold of Demyx's other hand, and rested his head on the blond sitar player's forehead. "It's nice. " He uttered. His apartment was nothing compared to this, but he didn't mind much.

"Thanks." Demyx said with a sheepish grin.

Cloud chuckled again, Demyx seemed to make him do that allot. He lowered his lips, and lightly brushed them against Demyx's a few times, before locking them together. Cloud pulled away, and Demyx pouted at how short it was. "Night." Cloud mused. Cloud turned, and casually walked down the steps.

If his back hadn't been facing Demyx, he would have seen him stumbling backwards. He almost fell over his legs as Demyx opened the door, and nearly fell inside, closing the door behind him. He let his weight slump against the door, and a fluttery sigh left his chest.

As he slid to the ground, a rather light orange cat meowed it's way into the room, purring before he even reached Demyx's lap. " Oh Pink. " He said dreamily, as he stroked the cat. " You'll never guess what happened to me today. "

* * *

**A/N: ****Numa- Ok, well this here is what I'd like to call Numa's gift to Mika, and you! Pink is actually a kitty that belongs to mika too :3 He's so adorable! Even though it's all a bit rushed right now, ( Wich I promise I'll work on.) Tell me what ya think, and I promise you there's much more in store for this story. Much more! And if you want to flame, then flame on. I use flames to roast my marshmellows Mwahahahahah!**


End file.
